


The Wolf and the Stag

by SCUBACatwoman



Series: Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst at the beginning, Chase gets FLUSTERED, Fae AU, Fluff, Henrik is a healer, How Do I Tag, I'm not entirely sure what Chase is yet, M/M, the rest is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Welcome to my Fae AU!(I’ll probably put a better summary here later)Henrik is a healer fae. His other form is a large silver wolf.Chase can manipulate other people’s feelings? (haven’t quite figured that out yet). His other form is a stag.
Relationships: Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Series: Fantasy AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953160
Kudos: 14





	The Wolf and the Stag

Chase stumbled through the trees, a bottle of whiskey in hand. Tears streamed down his face as Stacy’s words echoed in his head. He stopped and took a gulp from the bottle. He couldn’t feel the burn of the alcohol as it went down his throat; he couldn’t feel _anything_. He swayed on his feet as he tried to block out the words poisoning his mind.

_“It’s your fault they’re dead! If you were more responsible, that lion wouldn’t have killed them!”_

_“Stacy, I tried! I tried to stop him! Please!”_

_“If you had really tried, you would be dead, and they would be alive. And I would be so much happier.”_

Chase opened the door to his cabin. It was cold and a bit dusty inside, but it had his stash of whiskey, and that was what mattered to him right now. The empty bottle fell out of his hand and clinked as it impacted with the wooden floor and rolled away.

Chase staggered over to the shelf of whiskey, grabbing the nearest bottle. He squinted and forced his eyes to focus on the label. _Good. This is the strong stuff._

He uncorked the bottle.

* * *

A lone wolf padded through the trees. His ears flicked occasionally as he picked up various sounds. The crickets in the leaf litter, owls flying through the trees, and the sound of glass shattering… he paused and turned his head towards the noise. He could see a cabin in the distance, but there was no light coming from it. He ignored it and began to walk away, but something made him turn around.

Henrik shifted into his fae form—tall, brown hair, silver eyes, glasses, and a long white coat—and knocked on the door. He was surprised when it swung open, revealing the dark interior. His nose scrunched as the scent of alcohol—whiskey—wafted towards him.

On the floor lay a smaller young male, several empty bottles surrounding him. He reeked of whiskey, and Henrik frowned. He shook the male’s shoulder and waited for a response.

The young male finally stirred and mumbled something unintelligible, pushing himself into an upright position. Henrik put a hand on his back, stabilizing him as he almost fell back over.

The smaller male stared at Henrik with half-lidded eyes. “Who’re you?” he slurred, and gasped when a wave of nausea hit him.

The older male passed him a bucket he had noticed earlier. “My name is Henrik von Schneeplestein.”

The younger male emptied his stomach into the bucket and looked at him with bleary eyes. “What?”

Henrik repeated himself, and the smaller male blinked. “What is your name?” The healer asked.

“Chase. Chase Brody.” He fell asleep.

Henrik picked up Chase and looked around for a bed. He cursed when he couldn’t find one, and gently set the male down. Nights were cold here, and he didn’t want the smaller male to freeze. He draped his coat over the smaller male’s body and walked outside to shift. Henrik padded back into the cabin and curled up around Chase, the younger male’s shivering receding as Henrik’s body heat seeped into him.

* * *

_(Two years later)_

Chase was still asleep when Henrik woke. He yawned and bumped Chase’s head with his nose. Chase’s eyes fluttered open, revealing his baby blue eyes, and Henrik tilted his head, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth.

Chase stared at Henrik and then his face broke out in a big grin. He playfully shoved the massive wolf’s head away and stood up, stretching.

“Good morning to you too,” Chase said with a laugh.

Henrik licked his cheek and Chase scrunched up his face.

“Ewww, Henrik,” he complained. He wiped his face with his sleeve.

Henrik looked at him, amusement shining in his eyes, and he shifted with a flash. Chase wrapped his arms around the taller male and tilted his head up for a kiss, which Henrik happily gave him. He melted into the healer and his eyes fluttered shut as they kissed.

Henrik broke away when he heard Chase’s stomach growl. “Right. Breakfast,” he said with a chuckle.

Chase looked up at him through his lashes and let go reluctantly. He grabbed two oatmeal packets and dumped their contents into a pot.

Henrik walked over to Chase’s side as the food cooked and wrapped his arms around the smaller male’s waist. “Did you know that deer are part of a wolf’s natural diet?” He nipped at Chase’s throat. “I wonder how you would taste if I ate you. You certainly look delicious.”

Chase’s eyes widened and his face flushed scarlet. “Oh my god Henrik!” He shouted.

The healer grinned. “What? It’s true.”

Chase blushed harder and hid his face in Henrik’s chest. “Shut up,” he mumbled, voice muffled.

Henrik pressed a kiss against the top of Chase’s head. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you too,” Chase replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this! I honestly had a blast writing the second half and onward of this fic!
> 
> Also, I need help figuring out a name for the unnamed lion character. Does anybody have any suggestions? Bc he’s gonna show up later.s


End file.
